White Roses
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Después de haber estado recibiendo hermosas rosas blancas, sólo le faltaba esa nota. 'Sólo abre la puerta del baño' Lily/James. Regalo de cumpleaños para Erin.


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de este oneshot son propiedad de JK. Rowling, yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro y para diversión. Así que ya sabéis, ¡no me demandéis!_

_**Dedicación: **__Es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi Erin. ¡Raaawr you, neneta, y felicidadees!  


* * *

_

**White Roses**

***~LilyJames~***

La visión de la sala común de Gryffindor era de todo menos alentadora.

La sala estaba en total y completo silencio. No había casi ni un alma en la estancia, a excepción de cuatro muchachos que había sentados en el sofá que quedaba delante de la gran chimenea que daba luz y calidez a la sala, haciéndola así la más confortable de todo Hogwarts. Los cuatro muchachos estaban en torno a la mesilla del té, concretamente en torno a una hoja que estaba completamente en blanco.

Uno de los muchachos parecía estar completamente absorto, mirando las llamas que chispeaban en el fuego. Sus ojos color avellana estaban fijados en el crepitar de las llamas, las cuales observaba a través de sus redondas gafas. Frunció el ceño cuando uno de sus revueltos mechones cayó sobre su ojo derecho, dificultándole así la visión del fuego. Lo apartó con gran maestría con un bonito movimiento de mano.

Los otros dos muchachos hablaban acaloradamente —o discutían, según como se viese— sobre la hoja en blanco que había delante de ellos. Bueno, solo dos discutían, el otro estaba viendo como el muchacho alto de cabellos grises miraba con fastidio al chico de los cabellos color marrón y ojos dorados.

—Lo único que digo que con una simple carta James no va a poder hacer nada con Lily —argumentó Remus mientras se balanceaba en su asiento.

Sirius renegó algo entre dientes que no llegó a oídos de nadie, excepto de Remus, que escuchó algo parecido a 'Si, claro, ni que lo digas'.

—Tú sabes mucho de Evans, ¿no Remus? —atacó Sirius por donde más le dolía a su amigo licántropo. Remus arrugó la nariz, molesto.

—Sirius no ataques por ahí —gruñó el chico—. La verdad es que mantengo una buena amistad con Lily, eso es todo.

—Si, claro, eso es todo…

—Sirius, si estás insinuando que mantengo una relación amorosa o de cualquier otro tipo que no sea solo amistad, te estás equivocando. Y preferiría que no pensases eso de mí —se defendió el chico mientras señalaba con el dedo al chico de cabellos negros. Luego añadió—: En cualquier caso eso solo podrías hacerlo tú.

Sirius boqueó por la sorpresa. No podía creerse que su siempre paciente y pacifico amigo Remus Lupin, si, ese mismo que huía de las disputas, incluso de las verbales, le estuviera plantando cara en aquellos mismos momentos. Luego frunció el ceño, ofendido mientras observaba a Remus con enojo.

—Yo no haría algo así con Evans —gruñó echo una furia, pero intentando contenerse.

—Si claro…

Si James no hubiera decidido intervenir en aquel mismo instante Remus y Sirius se hubieran echado el uno a la yugular del otro con tal de hacer callar a su amigo. Y a decir verdad los que saldrían peor parados de allí serían Peter y él mismo.

—Basta, basta, ¡basta! —y los fulminó a los dos con la mirada. Después la pasó hacia Peter, quien seguía observando a sus amigos—. Hubieras podido ayudar un poco, Pet.

El chico alzó las cejas.

— ¿Meterme en una pelea de perros? No, no, hubiera salido muy mal parado, James, y lo sabes —se defendió el chico.

James tuvo que asentir, su amigo tenía razón, haberse metido en una pelea entre Sirius y Remus hubiera sido la peor de las salidas.

—Mejor volvamos al tema principal.

Y la cuestión era que esa hoja en blanco no debería de estar en blanco. Se trataba de una supuesta carta apara Lily —supuesta por que todavía no era carta— que James había decidido escribir para que la pelirroja aceptara salir con él. Puesto que Sirius tenía a todas las chicas de Hogwats a sus pies en menos de lo que uno tarda en decir 'Quaffle' y Remus conocía tan bien a Lily, había decidido pedirles ayuda, pero visto lo visto, no había surtido efecto.

—Basta chicos. No necesito vuestra ayuda para nada. Ya me las apañaré yo solo con Lily —y dicho esto salió de la sala común, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron mirando el hueco que conducía a las escaleras. El primero frunció el ceño, intentando deducir que le pasaba a su amigo Potter.

— ¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido? —cuestionó Peter mientras se levantaba del asiento—. James se ha enojado.

Y después siguió el mismo camino que su amigo había hecho.

Sirius se quedó observando a Remus sin entender nada. Entonces, como si sus cerebros estuvieran conectados se levantaron de los sillones gritando a la vez:

— ¡James tengo un plan!

* * *

Lily asomó la cabeza antes de entrar en clase. Sus ojos verde esmeralda escudriñaron el lugar como buscando algo que no quería encontrar y que, efectivamente, no encontró. A su lado su mejor amiga, Alice Longbottom, bufó molesta,.

—No sé porque odias tanto a James, Lyls —dijo mientras se adentraba en la clase siguiendo a la pelirroja muchacha—. Es simpático.

—Será cuando está dormido —ironizó la Gryffindor mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

—Ja, ja, risas mil, Evans —se burló Alice mientras dejaba, más bien lanzaba, sus libros sobre la mesa. Lily se quedó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aly, que tú tengas relaciones de amistad con esos cuatro no significa que a mí me gusten —comentó la chica—. Si a todas nos gustase el mismo hombre lo tendríamos muy difícil.

—Eso díselo a las admiradoras de Sirius, que todas tienen su turno con él —rió Alice de su propia broma, pero Lily alzó las cejas—. ¡Vamos, Lyls, fue gracioso!

—No, no lo fue Aly —gruñó la pelirroja mientras se disponía a sentarse.

Pero algo hizo que se quedara estática en su lugar. Alice se volteó con curiosidad para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga pelirroja, quien no se sorprendía por nada del mundo, y encontró a culpable, más bien a la cosa culpable. Encima de la mesa de Lily había una hermosa e intacta rosa de color blanco. Lily alargó sus manos para tomarla en sus manos y la examinó como si nunca hubiera visto una rosa blanca con esas características.

Alice se quedó con la boca abierta. Echó un vistazo a la sala de estudio y solo había un par de estudiantes de Slytherin, que dudaba mucho que hubieran tenido el valor de mandarle una rosa a una Gryffindor, y encima Sangre Sucia, y un par de chicas de Gryffindor que cotilleaban en sus asientos. Se encogió de hombros, aunque una vaga idea de quién podía haber sido a su mente.

Alice decidió llamar a su amiga antes de que entrara en shock.

— ¿Lyls? —la llamó mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro.

La pelirroja se volteó para observarla. Tenía la mirada perdida y los labios levemente abiertos. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando encontrar la compostura que había perdido.

— ¿Qué es esto Alice? —preguntó mientras señalaba la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

—A juzgar por su aspecto, se trata de una rosa —respondió la chica sonriente.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero, ¿de quién es? —preguntó la chica mientras volvía su mirada hacia la rosa blanca.

—De algún admirador —se encogió de hombros la morena mientras la observaba. Entonces se percató de que la rosa tenía un pequeño papel atado alrededor del tallo—. Lyls, ¿eso es una nota? —cuestionó mientras señalaba la parte inferior del tallo.

Lily sintió y desenrolló la nota con cuidado. Era tan pequeña que casi no llegaba a ocupar toda la palma de su mano. Se quedó mirando el papelito sin leer nada, hasta que terminó cogiendo todo el valor que tenía escondido por el cuerpo.

_Solo es una muestra_

_De lo importante que eres._

_Ni siquiera una rosa_

_Supera tu hermosura._

Alice abrió la boca por la sorpresa al escuchar las frases que salieron de la boca de Lily, sin lugar a dudas el chico tenía buen gusto, debía de admitir.

Lily levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, como esperando a que esta dijera algo que le diera a entender que sabía quien había podido escribir aquello, pero Alice estaba tan sorprendida como ella. Iban a comentar la nota, pero no pudieron. La profesora McGonagall había hecho aparición en la sala, lo que significaba silencio total.

Lily guardó con suma delicadeza la rosa dentro de la mochila y sacó los libros para empezar a prestar atención a la clase. Pero, simplemente, no pudo hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba prestar atención la imagen de la rosa y las palabras inundaban su cabeza. Y así, Lily Evans, se pasó una clase de Transformaciones sin ni siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de la profesora.

Alice a su lado intentaba adivinar quién era el propietario de la rosa pero no se le ocurría nadie, a no ser que…

* * *

Lily entró en la sala común con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Miró la rosa blanca que se había encontrado a la hora de cenar en su banco habitual. Le había parecido una casualidad la primera, la segunda —que había recibido a la hora de la comida justo en el banco en el que se sentaba con Alice con una nota que rezaba 'Te amo'—, pero con la tercera había empezado a pensar que aquello iba muy en serio. Encima la nota daba a pensar que no iba a ser la última rosa.

Se quedó mirando la chimenea que alumbraba la sala común. De veras que adoraba ese lugar, provocaba la sensación de estar como en casa o mejor que en ella incluso. Avanzó hasta quedarse delante de chimenea y se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando los pies sobre la mesilla del té que había. Se quedó pensativa mientras miraba el fuego. Todo eso de las cartas, el chico secreto, las frases… A decir verdad se había ilusionado mucho con ello, incluso había llegado a pensar que…

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Lily? —se preguntó a si misma en un susurró—. Él no perdería el tiempo contigo cuando tiene a miles de chicas a sus pies con solo un chasquido de dedos.

James, estaba claro que hablaba de James. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él quien le había escrito las notas, pero era tan posible como que suspendiera el examen de Transformaciones.

—Bien Lily. Estás completamente enamorada de James-soy-un-engreído-Potter —ironizó la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón y rodaba los ojos.

Con suma decisión se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos de la torre Gryffindor. Sus zapatos golpeaban el piso con un debil tintineo y su falda se movía con un suave frufrú a cada paso que daba. Llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio y la abrió con decisión, volteándose después para cerrarla. Al darse la vuelta para dejar su túnica se quedó sin habla.

Encima de su cama había dos rosas cruzadas, formando una x, con una nota debajo de ellas. La pelirroja se acercó despacio y con sumo cuidado sacó la nota de debajo de las dos rosas. El sobre era muy grande, pero el papel de su interior era tan pequeño como los anteriores.

Lily leyó.

'_Sólo abre la puerta del baño'_

Se volvió tan rápido para observar la puerta del baño que por poco no se rompe el cuello.

A estas alturas su corazón estaba resonando en sus orejas y lo sentía por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como la sangre era bombeada a una velocidad impresionante y llegaba a sitios donde nunca antes se había parado a pensar que podía llegar. Con el corazón en la garganta se acercó a la puerta y alargó la mano para coger el pomo. Se quedó unos segundos con la mano sostenida sobre el pomo, como si cuando fuera a tocarlo la puerta fuera a desaparecer o una corriente eléctrica fuera a recorrer su cuerpo.

Finalmente y con el corazón en un puño se armó de valor para abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, con un ramo de rosas blancas en el brazo y luciendo la única sonrisa que Lily estaba esperando. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, el mejor buscador de la historia, James-soy-un-egocéntrico-Potter.

—Jam… Potter, tú… —balbuceó al pelirroja sin llegar a entender nada, o sin querer llegar a entender nada.

—Sé que he sido cursi, pero fue la única manera no-bruta que se me ocurrió para esto —admitió el chico de cabellos revueltos mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas blancas a Lily—. Son para ti, con ellas completas el ramo.

—Gracias —aceptó Lily, tomando las rosas en sus brazos y saliendo del baño para depositarlas sobre la mullida cama de dosel.

James la siguió, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto y agradecido porque su pelirroja no le había lanzado un maleficio al verlo en su baño.

Lily se volteó y se quedó observando al Merodeador. Sus ojos esmeralda escrutaron al chico como si estuviera revisándolo con rayos x. Pero suavizó la expresión, al fin y al cabo era lo que ella había estado esperando, ¿no? Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, James? —preguntó.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Por que te amo. Siempre lo he hecho —sonrió—, desde ese día en el que me lanzaste un maleficio. Fuiste la única que logró alcanzarme.

Lily rió.

—Y tuviste que ir a la enfermería, si lo recuerdo —sonrió mientras se acercaba al chico—. En ese caso debería de agradecértelo, ¿no crees?

—Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que creas conveniente.

Lily sonrió y después enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Merodeador, para fundirse en su primer beso de mutuo acuerdo.

* * *

_¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?_

_Bueno, espero que si os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, en especial a ti Erin, y'know que es tu regalo de cumple. Todavía recuerdo vuestras caras de ayer… Jiji. ¡Felicidadees!_

_Me ha gustado llevar a un James más tierno, y al escena del principio, no podía dejar que los Merodeadores son salieran, los adoro demasiado. Alice… Me gusta ese personaje y para que inventarme yo un OC si está nuestra Alice._

_**¿Algún Rwview? **^^_

_Domo arigato for reading_

_Kyde~*_


End file.
